1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circular supplementary light of a car light for helping alert people to the car, more particularly one, which can shine with complete circle-shaped light thereon and brightly, and which is easy to maintain.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A car can be more easily seen if supplementary lighting elements are fitted near to or around the ordinary lights to help alert people to the car. Referring to FIGS. 8 and 9, an ordinary light 44 of a car is provided with a supplementary lighting element, which includes a support member 41, and a circular lighting body 42. The support member 41 has a circular trench 411, a through hole 412 on the trench 411, and several fitting portions 413 projecting in an opposite direction of the circular trench 411. The support member 41 is secured around the ordinary light 44 with the fitting portions 413 engaging an outer side of the ordinary light 44. The circular lighting body 42 includes a housing, which is made by means of injection molding, two light emitting diodes 43, which are, before the injection molding process of the housing, disposed in the mold so as to be securely hidden in the housing, and directed to opposite directions. A cord 431 is connected to the light emitting diodes 43. The circular lighting body 42 is securely fitted in the circular trench 411 of the support member 41 with the cord 431 being passed through the through hole 412.
Thus, when the light emitting diodes 43 are powered, the circular lighting body 42 will shine, thus helping alert people to the car.
However, the supplementary lighting element is found to have the following disadvantages:    1. Because the light emitting diodes 43 are buried in the housing right in the injection molding process of the housing, they can't be separated from the housing, and the whole circular lighting body 42 has to be replaced with a new one when any of the light emitting diodes 43 is faulty. In other words, the supplementary lighting element isn't economical to use.    2. The light emitting diodes 43 are buried in the housing, and can only emit light from outward sides thereof, incapable of shining themselves. Consequently, the circular lighting body 42 will shine with a broken circle-shaped light thereon instead of a complete circle-shaped one.    3. Because the light emitting diodes 43 are buried in the housing, directed to opposite directions, and can only emit light from outward sides thereof, the area between opposing ends thereof can't shine either, and the circular lighting body 42 can't shine with a complete circle-shaped light.    4. The light emitting diodes 43 are visible therefore they will spoil the look of the whole car light.